Heightened Senses
by yesiwritefanfiction
Summary: Phil meets a blind man on the city bus.


Phil cleared his throat softly and said, "Good morning," to the man with the dark glasses and a cane.

"Good morning," the man replied in a soft mumble, just hardly loud enough for Phil to hear over the rumbling of the bus.

"How are you this morning?" he wondered.

"I am well," the man turned his head in direction Phil's voice came from and he had a slight smile, allowing a dimple to peek through.

"That's good."

"And you?"

"I'm fine."

Phil would see him nearly every morning that he took the bus downtown to get to class. Sometimes he would be reading something in Braille, or typing on a laptop that had Braille on all the keys.

He wasn't normally the type to look things through rose-tinted glasses and romanticize the little things, but he found something fascinatingly beautiful about this man.

He was young. Probably just a few years younger than himself, but he had learned and coped well with a world that he couldn't see.

Phil would often greet him in the morning if he had the chance and ask if he was doing well. The man always said that yes, he was quite well.

"Left or right?" He asked one morning, pausing at the front of the bus where the seats reserved for those with disabilities were.

"Right," Phil told him quickly.

He settled onto the plastic seat, nearer to Phil than he had expected.

He sat facing the reserved seats, but ninety degrees to it. He could see the man's profile as he sat just a couple of feet from him.

"I recognize your voice," the man said, his head tilted down but turned in Phil's direction. His dark brown hair swayed as the bus shook to a start.

"Yes. We've spoken plenty of times."

"We have," the man agreed. "What's your name?"

"Phil. What's yours?" Phil's heart thudded excitedly in his chest.

"Dan."

Dan reached out, offering his hand to Phil and he took it, grasping it firmly. He heard the man's sharp intake of breath and Phil squeezed his hand comfortingly. He didn't exactly shake his hand, but just held it for a very short moment.

"Good morning, Dan." He said as he released the man's hand.

"Good morning, Phil."

Dan smiled and Phil grinned back, despite knowing that he wouldn't be able to see it.

"It's nice to be able to put a name to a voice." He said.

"It is." Phil agreed. "Are you doing well this morning?"

"Quite well, thank you." He gave a slight nod. "And yourself, Phil?"

"I'm doing fine."

One afternoon Dan was looking particularly morose. He frowned as he made his way to a seat.

"Hi, Dan."

"Phil?" He turned his head towards Phil.

He hummed in confirmation. "Haven't forgotten what I sound like, have you?" He teased.

Dan made a non-committal noise and shrugged a bit.

"You alright?"

"Yeah."

"Dan, what do you do downtown during the day?" Phil was curious.

"A few things," he said. "I take a few classes, see my doctor, and go to the library. They have a Braille section downtown and it's actually really good."

"That's good."

"What about you, Phil?"

"Mostly the same, I go to school and the library down there."

They discussed Phil's major for a bit. He was meant to be graduating the next summer and he was really excited about it.

Dan couldn't help but smile as he listened to Phil speak.

"That's awesome," he said to him.

He reached over and patted Phil's knee for a small moment, almost as if he were double checking that he was actually real, but Phil couldn't contain the blush that warmed his neck and cheeks.

* * *

On another afternoon Dan climbed carefully onto the bus. He could hear the breathing of other passengers, the shifting of their bodies. He put his money into the tower where people would pay or buy a day pass.

He turned carefully down the isle. Using his cane he felt around for the reserved seats.

"To your left, Dan."

He smiled at the soft, familiar voice that came from his left and followed its direction.

"Hi, Phil. Are these other seats taken beside me?"

"No, you can scoot over. I'm right here."

Dan moved over to be nearer to Phil. He turned his head toward the sound of Phil's voice, hoping he would speak again.

"Are you doing well today, Dan?"

"I am. Thanks, Phil. What about you?"

"I am." He paused. "I was kind of wondering."

"Yeah?" The anticipation of what Phil might say caused a jump in Dan's heart rate and a shortness in his breath.

"We only ever see each other on the bus. Would you like to have dinner sometime?"

"I'd love to."

Phil suggested that they get off the bus together the next time they're both on. After discussing it, they decided on the following Monday.

Dan could not wait until Monday, and neither could Phil.

* * *

On Monday morning, Phil greeted Dan as he cautiously made his way into the bus isle.

"I'm on your left, Dan."

He smiled and found his way to Phil's side. It was so pleasant to finally feel more of him as they sat together.

"Good morning, Phil."

"Good morning."

"I'm really looking forward to spending the afternoon with you later."

"I am too."

They spoke quietly with each other until Phil had to get off of the bus and go to his classes.

He was surprised that he managed to remain focused enough in class.

When he got on the bus for the afternoon ride back to his flat, he found a seat close to the front.

Dan was climbing onto the bus carefully after a few more short stops and Phil directed him by his voice to the seat near him. Before the bus moved again, Phil moved to sit beside Dan.

"Hi."

"Hi, Phil."

Phil took Dan's open hand, earning a grin from the man.

"That's really nice." Dan spoke very quietly.

"What?"

"Your touch."

Phil responded with a small squeeze of his hand.

"Phil, what color are your eyes?"

"Blue. Kind of a pale blue. But people say they change colors sometimes."

"Your hair?"

"Black. And I've also got a bit of a fringe cut."

"A fringe?"

"Yeah, kind of like emo bangs." Phil chuckled awkwardly.

Dan hummed in understanding. "I probably need a haircut. The lady at the salon I go to says this style looks good on me, though."

"It does." Phil leaned over and added quietly. "I think you're very beautiful, Dan."

"I don't see it." Dan said with a cringe, but then his smile dropped for a moment and Phil was worried that he suddenly felt sad. "No pun intended."

Phil chuckled in relief. "That was a pretty ironic way of putting that."

Dan grinned at the sound of Phil's laugh, the feeling of his muscles clenching as they sat close together.

"My stop is coming up soon."

Dan made sure his bag was over his shoulder securely and Phil did the same.

When they came up to his stop, Phil pulled the stop request wire and a small ding rang throughout the bus.

"Almost there."

When the bus slowed to a stop, Phil stood, holding onto a bar for balance and let Dan walk ahead of him.

The driver lowered the step so that it was level with the curb and Dan could step off more easily.

Phil took his hand when he was stood beside him again and gently tugged him in the right direction.

"What do you like to eat?"

"Erm, anything you can cook well enough." Dan quipped, earning a smile from Phil.

"Then we have many options, believe it or not."

"Mm, I bet."

"Have you ever thought of getting a guide dog?" Phil asked curiously as they walked on the sidewalk hand in hand.

"Er, yeah. But I trust my own senses better, I think."

"You trust me, though." Phil squeezed Dan's hand for effect, earning a smile from him.

"I do."

"There's a curb here, be careful stepping down."

Dan hummed as Phil steadied him as he stepped off of the curb and they crossed a small road.

Phil warned him about the next curb and paused as he stepped up onto it.

"How long is the walk?"

"We're almost there."

Phil was grateful for just a moment that Dan couldn't see the ram shackled state of his small townhouse.

It was all he could afford while going to school and working when he wasn't in school. He hardly had time to see his friends. Usually everything he did was pretty spontaneous as far as social life goes. He was glad he managed to plan ahead to have Dan over.

"Shit," he realized something.

"That's an awful sound coming from you."

"What? Cursing?"

Dan hummed. "You're upset. You usually have such a pleasant voice."

"Well, I've realized something." Phil approached the chain link fence and gate outside his house.

"What's that?"

"The bus doesn't come through here after six." Phil opened up the chain link gate and let Dan step into its boundaries.

"I can stay over and we can catch the bus in the morning together."

"Are you sure? You haven't got any pajamas with you. I mean, I could loan you some but what about tomorrow?" Phil shut the gate and turned to Dan.

"I should be fine tomorrow with what I've got on now."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he said. "I just really would like to spend some time with you."

"Yeah," Phil said. "Me too."

He took Dan's hand again, and led him toward the steps to his porch.

"Careful. Three steps up onto the porch right here."

Dan climbed the steps carefully and he could hear the jingling of Phil's house keys, closely followed by the opening of a door.

"Be careful stepping inside," Phil tugged him in the right direction.

* * *

"Forgive me if I'm not being tactful, but how did you go blind, Dan?"

"You're fine."

They ate pasta and salad that Phil had thrown together and the appreciative noises Dan had made were a bit suggestive to Phil.

"It was caused by Glaucomo. I developed it at a pretty young age. I was blind by the age of twelve."

"That's awful."

Dan explained a bit more about the illness to Phil, helped him understand.

"I've coped though. I mean, I used to feel really awful about being blind. I felt as if… I…,"

Phil waited.

"I felt as if I was too needy, you know? Always asking my parents for help. I felt like I couldn't do anything on my own, and that I was a burden. I was very depressed to be quite honest."

Phil reached out and put his hand over Dan's. He turned his hand up and held onto Phil's.

"But I'm all over that now. I learned how to do things. I can still function and live. Just in a different way."

"Yeah," Phil agreed.

After they ate, Phil considered if Dan would like a movie, but then opted to play some music off of his laptop that he had been able to buy with his school grants.

He had the laptop set up on the coffee table and he and Dan sat across from each other.

"Okay, I'm going to play some music for us, I think. Wasn't sure if you'd want to watch a movie."

"I like music," Dan said with a slight smile.

Phil went through some of his music, telling Dan about it and when he'd first heard a certain band's music, or a favorite song from another band.

"Phil?"

"Hmm?" He looked up from his laptop, from the music video that was playing on YouTube.

"This might seem like a strange question."

"Don't worry about that."

"Er, can I touch your face?"

"My face?"

"Yeah. It'll help me to see. Touching things help me see."

"Oh, er, yeah. Sure."

Phil scooted closer to Dan and said quietly, "I'm right here."

Dan reached out with hesitant hands, and he managed to poke Phil in the nose as he was off center.

Phil chuckled, and said, "It's okay."

He took Dan's hands and guided them to his cheeks.

With his hands cupping Phil's cheeks, Dan ran his thumbs across Phil's high cheekbones, his fingers along the slope of his jaw, and then across his brow line.

Phil cringed at that point, but then Dan ran a finger down Phil's nose and down passed his lips. He brought a thumb up to swipe across the length of Phil's lips. The sensation caused tingles in his body.

"Dan."

"I like your face," he said.

Phil smiled. "I like your face."

"Phil?" Dan asked, his breath short.

"Yeah?" He adopted the same breathy tone as he replied.

"Can I… I mean, I don't know if you like guys, or if you're just really sweet. But… Can I kiss you?"

Phil nodded, and then remembered that Dan couldn't see him. So he whispered, "Yeah."

With his hands still cupping Phil's cheeks he leaned in and with a hand at Dan's cheek, Phil guided him closer.

Their lips collided softly, and Dan's lips parted as he took a shallow breath.

Phil deepened the kiss and Dan's hands found anchorage with one hand at Phil's shoulder, clenching his shirt tightly and the other remained at his cheek.

Phil let his hands slip into the hair at the back of Dan's neck, as he let his tongue glide into Dan's mouth.

Their breaths became shorter, their hands became urgent, and their mouth moved quickly.

"Phil," Dan broke the kiss for a breath, he took his dark glasses off, feeling around for the coffee table to set them on. Phil was taken aback for a moment, surprised when he found himself looking into pale brown eyes.

"Dan?"

He said, "I've never even kissed anyone before this. I've never felt like this before. But I want you. I want you really badly."

Phil responded by bringing his lips back to Dan and he gently guided him to lie back on the couch.

"I want you, too."

All of the sensations were bringing Dan's body to life. He tingled, and goose bumped, and trembled, and butterflies fluttered in his stomach and he had never felt this way before.

He could hardly contain the sounds that escaped him as Phil's lips traveled to his neck. Phil found a sweet spot below his ear and he positively melted beneath him.

His body was hot, and he was stirring, his pants growing tight.

He reached for the hem of Phil's shirt, pulling it up and Phil pulled back and slipped it off.

The sound of fabric slipping over Phil's body filled Dan's ears and excited him.

Phil scooted down a bit, and began to slowly lift Dan's shirt passed his belly and over his chest, dragging his mouth along with it. He earned lots of sweet noises from Dan as he did this.

They removed his shirt and Phil asked, "Is this okay? Let me know if you want me to stop."

"Please, Phil." Aside from his nervous breathiness, a hint of genuine desperation filled Dan's voice. "Don't stop."

Phil kissed Dan hard on the mouth, then broke the kiss once more as he reached hesitantly for the button and zipper of Dan's jeans.

He hadn't realized how excited Dan had become. "You're really excited," he remarked.

Dan replied with a moan, "Mmm, want you."

Phil gently tugged his jeans down, and Dan lifted his hips to help, revealing black boxer shorts. He discarded the jeans on the floor next to the couch.

"Please tell me if you want me to stop."

"Phil, I would've stopped you a long time ago if I didn't want this. Please, _don't_ stop."

Phil carefully pulled Dan's boxers down and over his hardness, leaving those on the floor as well. Dan was completely naked.

"You're not cold are you?"

"Phil," Dan drawled out his name impatiently, earning a slight chuck and an, "Okay, okay," from Phil.

Phil left a few kisses at Dan's lower stomach and then let his tongue glide over the V of his hips. He could feel the tremble in Dan's legs and he glanced up at the man who had his eyes shut, his bottom lip in between his teeth, and hands clenched around the couch cushion.

Feeling Phil's warm mouth on his body drove him absolutely mad with arousal.

He had no idea sex could feel like this. He only had one wish that he could see Phil.

Phil took Dan's dick into his hand, which caused his body to lurch and he moaned as Phil pumped him a few times.

He was a trembling, panting, hip-thrusting mess when Phil began to suck him off. There was a tightness building deep in his groin.

He reached down, his hands slipping into Phil's soft hair.

"So good…" he sighed.

Phil's hot, wet mouth soon became too much and he pulled him up to kiss him. He didn't want to finish yet.

"Bedroom?" Phil asked in between kisses.

"Yes," Dan whispered back.

Phil stood, his pants hanging low on his waist, and grabbed Dan's hand.

He led him to his bedroom, glad that he had cleaned the day before otherwise there would have been clothes strewn across the floor, clothes that Dan would have probably tripped over in there desperate haze.

"Right behind you," Phil said quietly, referring to the bed and Dan reached behind him, finding the made up bed.

He crawled onto it, still facing Phil, who climbed up onto it as well, returning to his previous position of hovering over Dan and kissed him urgently on the mouth.

Dan reached for Phil, and even though he knew Dan couldn't even see what he was grabbing onto as he searched for Phil's pants, it still drove him wild.

Dan managed to undo Phil's jeans and Phil stood to quickly remove them, as well as his boxers.

They were both completely naked, completely vulnerable. Phil climbed back onto the bed, meeting Dan with a kiss.

Dan slid a hand down Phil's belly, searching for his erection, and held on almost a bit too tightly for a moment, but loosened his grip at the sound of his moan. He pumped him, spreading Phil's pre-cum and he began to thrust into Dan's hand.

He moaned out. "Shit, Dan." He pulled away from Dan, and got up.

"Don't move," he panted to him.

He went into his bedside drawer, and got out a bottle of lube. He was lucky he even happened to have some at the time. He never got laid and hadn't been in a relationship for nearly a year.

He returned to the bed, climbing back over Dan, and gently spread his legs out. "I'm going to…," he wasn't exactly sure what he should say to explain.

Dan gulped, and nodded.

Phil put some of the lube into his hand, warmed it up and then spread some across Dan's opening. Dan's body lurched and Phil looked up.

"Okay?"

"Yes," he hissed.

"If this hurts tell me to stop." Phil insisted, before carefully penetrating Dan's ass with one finger.

His body seemed to react badly to the intrusion at first, but he relaxed and Phil could enter him further.

"Oh!" Dan suddenly shouted.

"Good?"

"Yes, Phil. I need more. Please."

Phil let a second finger slip into him and he continued to stroke the sweet spot inside of Dan, earning mewling noises from him. He could eventually slip a third finger into him and Dan's noises became much louder.

He removed his hand, and Dan groaned in complaint.

Phil kissed him reassuringly, pulled back to apply more lube from the small bottle, and then lined himself up with Dan's entrance.

Dan's face was scrunched up, and he bit harshly on his bottom lip as Phil, as gently as he could, slowly filled him.

"Fuck, you're so tight. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Dan panted.

Phil stilled his body, as Dan adjusted to his size. He pressed his lips to Dan's, distracting him momentarily by nipping at his bottom lip.

Still breathing heavily, Dan said to Phil, "Okay, its okay. Move."

Slowly, Phil pulled out, not completely, and then thrust back in just as slowly. Dan's hand slid up Phil's arm and held into his shoulders and he began to slowly rock into him.

He picked up speed, his own sounds of pleasure mingling with Dan's.

Dan's nails dug into Phil's sweaty skin, his legs wrapped around his hips to bring him closer, and moaned out his name.

They kissed and cried out and called each other's names.

Dan reached down and began to pump himself in time with Phil's thrusts. The coil inside became impossibly tight, ready to release.

"Phil, I think I'm gonna…," he moaned out.

Phil let out a string of incoherent noises and Dan let out a broken cry, nearly sobbing as his body shuddered and shook and he shot his release across his own chest.

"Fuck," Phil choked, letting out a few final thrusts and he finished inside Dan's body.

Phil collapsed, panting and Dan remained wrapped around him with his legs locked around his hips and hands gripping his shoulders.

Phil's head rested in the crook of Dan's shoulder, his breath tickling his skin as he panted heavily. The both of were absolutely trembling still.

When he gathered his strength he pushed himself up, arms shaking, to see Dan's face. His eyes were shut but he had a slight smile on his face.

"That was unbelievable," Dan breathed heavily, sensing that Phil was looking at him. "I didn't know it could feel like that."

"Mmm," Phil agreed.

Dan blinked, and his eyes flicked from side to side, almost as if expecting to be able to see something, and he shut them again with an exhale.

Phil kissed him slowly, languidly.

"Thanks for having me over this afternoon."

Phil chuckled, his body shaking with the movement which caused an odd sensation to go through Dan's body as they were still connected in the most sensitive areas.

"Well, thanks for… coming," Phil couldn't help but smirk and Dan laughed at the suggestive tone that slipped through his voice before he could stop it.


End file.
